The Battle That Lasts a Lifetime
by what-is-the-color-of-love
Summary: so this is totally another ed'. so ed's a nerdy martial artist and envy want to jion club. yes their gay. i'm a yaoi fan bitches! Ed's dating a ginger and Envy's dating Sebastian. not a crossover obviously. its an edvy so to put it bluntly they're gunna end up jumpin bones. much love plz R&R, what-is-the-color-of-love. suck itif u dont like summary


His lips pressed roughly against the other's as he grabbed his bag from the floor, the other teenager leaning on the sinks in the white restroom. As he strode through the door he began to pull back his long green hair into a high ponytail, to keep it out of his face and make it look less tangled.

He jumped in the door right before the bell for fifth hour began and ran to a seat, having to grab one next to a pink haired girl who was coloring her nails with black marker. The classical lit teacher spoke to the class, instructing them to read an excerpt from an old famous book, but as the teen pulled his book from under the table he thought of a few things he had problems with.

One was the fact a few people thought he was quite the manwhore, untrue. Another was a few people thought he was a girl, and lastly was that he had already read that quite famous book! He sighed as he pretended to care about what the teacher was saying, these three things were undeniably something he had to understand. How on earth could he be a female manwhore who has already read the damned book his teach is talking 'bout. It all amazed him considerably, most shocking of it all was that he had just been called to the office.

-_-…

As he entered the office one of the secretaries pointed to the principal's office, and much to his surprise he wasn't there doe the school enforcement against PDA, like come on seriously?

He knocked before opening the door and stepping in. his father, Principal Bradley, sat behind his desk and smiled at the spiky haired boy. "Envy." he said and sounded a little too excited about it. "This is a new transfer student, I would like you to show him around the school a little bit."

What Bradley has said roused the blonde student, causing the student to mutter about not being short, just the rest of them too tall. The long braid that cascaded down the student's back slipped and fell to one side.

"Yeah, yeah, bye dad. Come on kid." Envy called to the golden haired person and walked through the door. He heard the kid get up and begin to follow. Envy glanced back and saw bangs covering the almost tan skin of its face. "Hey, what's your name, new kid?"

"Edward." he said and looked down at his feet. Envy stopped and bent down a little to look at the other.

"Whoa, you aren't a girl. Hah, what a joke, maybe it will be you now!" Envy turned and began walking around, "So what's your locker num?" Envy asked Ed, and the boy dug in his pocket then pulled out a paper.

"376." Edward told the taller teen and pushed the paper into his pocket.

Envy smiled and began walking the other direction, "This way then, you're on the other side of the ridiculously large school!" Envy laughed as he pulled his hair down and shook it out, Ed was surprised at it's length down to his, her, or whatever it was, hips. It was far darker on the top, most likely because it was dyed the deep dark green that it was.

"What did you mean about the joke?" Edward asked the thing that looked an awful lot like a palm tree.

"Oh, the joke. Uh, kids here think they're the shiz and made this joke about me looking like a chick, it's nothing too serious." Envy spoke the last part a little quietly.

"You think I look like a girl?" Edward asked his voice rough and his eyes pinned on the other boy.

"Well yeah, I mean, you look feminine and I didn't see most of your face so that means girly to me. I don't even know why I know they started saying it about me." Envy tried to console the short boy.

"I think I have an idea. You had unnecessarily long hair, you're paler than most any guy would be, your face is round, and you're really thin, really, really thin." Ed mumbled and puffed out his cheeks in irritation.

"What?" Envy shouted. "That's why? Come on, I thought it would be something better than that." he leaned on the lockers, pulled his hair back up and scratched his arm. "Lemme see your sched." he said and held his hand out to Ed.

Edward handed the flustered sin his schedule. Watched the taller one scan over it, and the sin's expression go from wait is this right to oh my gosh how old is this midget. "Dude, your sched is like the same as mine. I thought you were in ninth grade." Envy sounded shocked,

"I should be I am only fifteen, but I skipped a few grades." Edward informed the green haired boy.

"You're a junior and fifteen, that means you're a freakin' genius." Envy complemented Edward, causing the boy to mumble as he stuffed his fists in the pockets of his jacket. "Well, I guess you can follow me around today then, I guess I'll show you around after classes today since it's fifth block." Envy told the boy and stopped as he felt a buzzing in his pocket.

He flipped his phone open and looked at the message, he smiled and looked at Ed, "Hey, we're so skipping the rest of fifth. I don't want to go back anyways and if you're with me I don't." he said and walked once again, in the opposite direction. Edward timidly followed and pulled his own phone out and typed down the letters of his message to his brother. The very womanly teen led him through a few halls and walked into a restroom.

"Dear god, what happened to you, Neil?" Envy rushed forwards and Ed watched from the door.

"Got in a fight, what else could it be?" the light brown haired boy leaned on the sinks.

"Should we get Noah, she may know what to do about the cuts," Envy said as he inspected the gashes on Neil's arms.

"Nah. So, who's the kid?" he said as Envy wet a paper towel to rub on the cuts.

"My hall pass." Envy said as he dabbed the blood from the other's arm. "His name's Ed, new student."

"Huh, hey, I'm Neil." he said and waved at the golden haired boy at the other side of the room. Edward looked at the text he received from his brother. "So, your dad make you show him around?" Neil asked.

"Yeah, I thought he was a girl as first, you see how long his hair is, my god." Envy spoke with the guy who flinched every now and then form envy poking him with the wet towel.

"So another to the edition." Neil chuckled as pushed himself away from the sinks, "I'm gonna go find Bobby, see you later, 'kay?" he told Envy and pat Ed on the shoulder as he went through the door.

"So what's happenin' on that phone of yours?" Envy said as he stood in front of the boy.

"My brother, he didn't go to school today so he's telling me about our faster parents, I haven't met them." Ed said and closed his phone before slipping it into his pocket. He looked up at Envy, no matter how much that bothered him, and the young sin was stunned by the color of the boys eyes.

"Are your eyes naturally that amber color?" Envy asked him. As he opened the door to the restroom.

"Are yours?" Edward retorted.

"Well, yeah. I don't really like contacts to cover them up it irritates my eyes." Envy replied truthfully. Sauntering down the hallway to an unknown destination.

"Then yes, my eyes are naturally this color." Ed cracked the knuckles on his let hand and Envy noticed that he hadn't seen the right hand of his.

"You know any alchemists?" Envy asked the blonde.

"Lot's," Ed pulled the phone from his pocket scanned it quickly and typed something just as fast. "Family used to work for the state." he slowly blinked and glanced at the sin. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, to your locker." the palm tree smiled and stopped, "But to mine first." he began to turn the dial and unlock the numbers. Once the red locker popped opened he rummaged through it, stopped for a sec to read a note or so and grabbed a messenger bag out before closing it.

"I like you, o'chibi-san." Envy smiled at the nickname. "You are a very quiet person!" the sin exclaimed.

"Don't call me short." Edward mumbled as he looked at his phone.

"Fine, fine, o'chibi-san. What are you doing now?" Envy snatched the phone from the blonde, but before he could even look Edward had the taller boy on his back. He had knocked the sin's feet from under him and had his knee on its chest.

"Give it back." he said, blushing a little. The sin gave the phone back to Ed and smiled.

"Please join my club!" Envy fell to his knees and bowed his head, "Dude, you must, there're no guys who could even get that close to me! It would be an honor to spar with you."

"Why?" Edward said and popped his phone open and growled, "Damn it all." he said tapping buttons furiously. Envy watched curiously as a disturbed expression came to his face, "Look what you did!" Edward grumbled at the sin, shoving his hand in his pockets and pulling a different phone out.

"How many phones do you have on you?" Envy asked. Edward sighed and closed the phone after being done with something.

"I have three in my pockets and another seven in my bag. I plan on having some in my locker if you could, I dunno, get me there before I just go do it myself!" the sudden outburst from Ed stunned Envy, he smiled and stood.

"Come on, then I'll show you my club room." Envy smirked and walked towards the side of the school Ed's locker was.

-_-…

After about ten minutes of walking down halls and Ed switching phones, they reached Edward's locker. Envy showed Ed and the boy with the long gold hair the flitted down to his hips, began to unlock the bolt. Once open, Edward found that all of his books were there as well as a binder with the school mark on it. The short boy ignored it and pulled a small pouch out of his bag and looked it the locker, he pulled tapes off the side and stuck the bag in the top of the locker, it staying from the sticky strips.

"You are really prepared, aren't you?" Envy asked. Staring at the boys infatuation with electronics. Once Edward had fixed his preparations he turned to Envy.

"Aren't you showing me your club room?" he asked pulling Envy out of a daze.

The sin smiled, "Really?" Envy asked happily.

"Really." Edward stuck his left hand into his pocket, the right hadn't left the other since he got out of his social services worker's car.

Envy beamed, "This way," he said and skipped down the hall.

-_-…

Envy led Edward to the club room. It wasn't a room for any type of particular fighting style, but most of them had a single type in common, studying multiple at a time. There were mats on the floor and two doors on the other side of the room.

When they entered Envy noticed voices and waited. It was two of his guys, Dorochet and Martel, Martel actually a girl but didn't really consider herself and different from the guys.

"En," Martel called. "Wassup?" she asked as she walked quickly over to Envy.

"Showing my hall pass the school." Envy joked and looked at Dorochet. "You been practicing?" he asked either of them.

"Yeah," said the short brunet, he was slightly intimidating to Envy, his stocky build had always freaked him out almost as much as his angular face. "So, who's this, really?"

"This is Edward Elric. He's new." Envy singsongs the last word.

Martel smiled, "He joining the club?" she said, running a hand through her short pale blond hair.

"I asked him to, he was the one who asked if I was gonna show him the club room," Envy explained, "but he has serious skill, caught me by surprise, seriously."

"Ed, huh, why don't you spar with me?" Martel asked, ready for him to turn her down, giving Envy a confused look when Edward began removing his jacket.

After Ed took his phones out of his pockets he laid them on his jacket and looked at Martel, "Shoes or no?" he asked, his voice raised a bit more than before.

"No." Martel replied and removed her boots, Edward did too and lightly jumped on the mats getting a feel of the surface. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Ed answered and stuck his right hand in his pocket, not had even let the other glance at it. "You know, an average person has about five point six litres of blood." Ed stated before Martel began the fight.

Edward dodged Martel's left hook and, with his left hand, threw his hand at her. It was almost like a slap, but harder, Edward's hand moved Martel's body. She fell over and rolled to her knees by using the force of Ed's shove. Ed glided over the mat, his feet not making much of a sound, Martel the exact opposite as she stomped after the boy with the braid.

Martel smiled when she saw his weakness. She lunged and Ed dove forwards, she grinned and reached. Her hand clasped the braid and Ed fell to the ground with a thud.

"What the hell!" Ed yelled and Envy sprinted to the others with Dorochet. "That was dirty, you don't see me pulling your hair do ya?"

Ed held his hair with both of his hands, not realizing. Envy noticed first and then Dorochet, stepping back a few feet.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Martel's words trailed off as she came to the realization and stood up straight.

Ed blushed as he scrambled up to his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Dunno what you're lookin' at, but I don't wanna hear 'bout it either." Ed said as he stuffed his pockets with his phones and slipped into his shoes, throwing his jacket under his arm.

-_-…

The three left in the club room as Edward slapped the door stood there in shock, it took them a moment to come to the conclusion that they had hurt his feelings and Martel was first to act. She ran after him.

"Ed!" she called as her bare feet smacked the tile floors of the hall. She heard a door close and turned to it, it was a restroom. She ran in just as the faucet turned off and Ed's head popped back. "What're you doin'?" she asked.

"Taking pain killers, it's about to rain and bad weather hurts." Edward mumbled and walked past her. She followed him back into the hall and glanced over him with her olive-green eyes. He looked pained as he rubbed his right shoulder high near his neck.

"Are you okay?" she asked Edward.

"I hurt, the bad weather makes my ports ache." he mumbled to her and pulled his braid over his shoulder.

"Ports, as in multiple, how much automail to you have?" Martel asked him.

"Just two. My left leg from above the knee and down." he told her as he began to undo his hair.

"Are you going to join the club, we could really use a fighter like you, I know I was fighting dirty and anyone would be disqualified if I did that in reality." Martel admitted and stopped as Edward slowed.

"I might, I don't have anything else to do around here." he pulled his hair into a high ponytail. His phone buzzed a few times and began again. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open before pressing a button and putting the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Edward asked.

"Um, no I can't right now, I'm at school." he listened, "Al stayed home today. No, I promise. I'll see you later." Edward blushed before he closed the phone.

"Who was that?" Martel asked childishly.

"My date." Ed looked at his phone and typed something down before closing it. His eyes flicking around.

"Well, I didn't take you for that type." Martel joked and jokingly punched Ed on the arm. Ed smiled and she laughed.

"Well, I tend to not look like I appear to most people." Ed leaned against the wall as the talking Dorochet and Envy came after them.

"Hey, Martel, Ed. You look more calm, but are you okay?" Envy asked as he hopped in closer to the other two.

"Yeah, we worked this out. We should probably get back to the club room though, don't want to get in trouble." Martel told Envy.

"Should we call a meeting?" Dorochet asked.

"Nah, it'd be best not to, but Ed, are you planning on joining or not, because it would be really awesome if you could." Envy pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Ed told the green haired one.

-_-…

Ed walked down the street, looking for the address his brother had texted him. To his opinion looking was taking by far too long, but in the end he hadn't had much trouble. When he knocked on the door it was his brother who opened the door.

"Hey, Ed, have much trouble finding the place?" Al asked as he swung the door wide to let Ed in.

"Not really." Edward shrugged off his hoodie and put it over his arm and pulled his ponytail over his shoulder.

"Well, come this way. I think they're talking about something right now." Al led his brother through the house and into a stark white kitchen. The woman was sitting at the table and there was a bulky man leaning on the counter.

"Hello, you must be Edward. Alphonse has told us quite a lot about you." the woman smiled as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Her black dreads made her almost look like she wasn't from around there but that was unlikely. Her dark eyes were warm and sad at the same time but her face sparked up into a happy smile, "I'm Izumi, and this is your new home." she brightly stated.

"Thank you, Izumi-san." Edward said and leaned back so he could see everyone but mostly directed at his brother. "I need to see someone, called me during school to tell me that. So, if you don't mind, may I take my leave for the time being?" Edward asked the last part to the woman.

"Sure, be back by eleven." Izumi smiled and stood from the table.

"Tell 'em I said hi." Al told his brother, Ed nodded and walked back towards the door, grabbing a phone from his pocket as he exited.

"Your brother sure is charming," Izumi told Al as the door closed.

-_-…

The quick walk to the bookstore was almost too long for Andie to handle. Sitting at the table with the coffee and tapping on the glass rim was all that could be done. It was totally and utterly boring, until he walked in. The golden bangs hiding the wonderfully amber eyes of his, his blonde hair cascading over his shoulder.

"Edward," Andie called quietly. Ed looked towards the voice and smiled as he walked that way. "Mikael, we're gonna go up and read, okay?" Andie called and grabbed Edward's hand and began up the stairs.

The book store was where they had almost always met, it was in fact where they had first met. Edward loved Andie and Andie loved Ed, even if it was just a sick teenage thing they were enjoying the moment. As got up the stairs they walked to the back where they kept a pile of books that no one who was smart would touch.

"So how was school, my chibi?" Andie asked Edward who was leaning on the bench, and trying not to throw the book at the nickname, that he usually sat at.

"I got asked to join a club a few times, never did see any of my classes but the one who was my guide said we had the same classes and'll drag me everywhere tomorrow." he grabbed a book and plopped down next to Andie. "I can't wait till I'm out of the system." Edward admitted.

"Me either. A few more years right, and then you can be free of the damned foster care." Andie held Edward's hand in his own, "I think it would be good for you. Less stress and you wont have to worry as much about your brother, because he gets out a week after you." Andie smiled and leaned his head on Ed's shoulder.

"Are we gonna go hang at your place later, the lady said I had to be home by eleven it's not even five." Edward asked as he flipped another page.

"Sure." Andie smiled his dark reddish orange hair fell into his eyes, the rest of the hair that only went to his collar bone was tied into cute piggy tails. He flaring blue eyes watching Ed. "Wanna see what level we can reach on this new game I got?"

"Why not," Ed said and lightly closed the book, placing it on a nearby pile. Andie beamed and hugged Edward.

"Awesome!" he called and threw his fist in the air. Andie dragged Edward out of the book store and walked to his apartment that wasn't far from there.

-_-…

Envy closed the phone as he ended his call from Martel. He was so bored. Sebastian, he hadn't seen him for about half of the day. He could call him.

"Hello?" the question came from the cell as Envy held it near his ear.

"Hey, Sebas-chan. What are you doing?" Envy asked trying to sound like a little kid, almost successfully.

"Um, I was about to call a friend and see if I can go play video games. Wanna see if you can come?" Sebastian replied the words flowing coolly from his lips.

"Sure, I just need to get out of the house! I'm dying of boredom!" Envy mumbled loudly into his phone. A chuckle from the other and the line went dead,

-_-…

Andie pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket. "Hello!" he called into the speaker.

"Hey, Andie, I was wondering if my boy and I could come hang and stuff. We got nothing to do, I mean I even started watching that show." Sebastian told Andie, Andie turned to Ed and began to ask him but was cut off. Ed was nodding, have heard what the other said, "If you don't mind, I'm fine." Ed told Andie.

"Yeah, okay. You can come over Sebastian." Andie spoke into the phone and snapped it shut. "Thanks, Edo-kun. He's a really good friend. I think you'll like him." Andie smiled happily though a little sad it wasn't just he and Edward, his only little chibi-san.

As the two hopped up the stairs of Andie's apartment building the ginger* began to pull his keys from his pocket, and opened the door when they reached it.

Edward fell to the couch and played with is phone until Andie sat next to him with his soda. "Ugh, I cant wait to meet the guy Sebastian is bringing with him. He's told me a lot about the guy but I've never met him." Andie mumbled to himself.

Edward closed his phone and leaned into Andie, the ginger smiled and pushed the blonde's bangs from his face. "Why don't you let me do your hair?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Edward sat up and Andie positioned himself behind Edward. He took the ponytail out and brushed the hair with his fingers. Andie delicately twisted the hair into a braid that only appeared to be tight as it wasn't. Andie grabbed the end of the braid and flipped it over Ed's shoulder.

"Done like the pros." Andie smiled and wrapped his arms around Ed, his head next to the blonde's, "I would still be so in love with you even if you were a girl. You're so fucking magnificent, Edo." Ed leaned back and Andie moved around so they could sit there comfortably. In the end of a few moments, Andie's legs were wrapped around Ed and his arms as well, Edward holding the red heads hands in his.

When there was a knock on the door and Ed yawned and Andie yelled out, "It's open."

-_-…

Sebastian opened the door of the nice apartment and led Envy in, he walked a few feet down the hallway before hanging his jacket and continuing. Envy followed curiously from behind his boyfriend. Sebastian walked into what Envy thought was the den and slowed his pace when he saw his best bud.

"Yo, Andie sucking faces is gonna get you sick." Sebastian said smartly, but the reaction he got surprised him. The guy Andie was kissing flipped the bird very gracefully, chuckling through the kiss.

Sebastian stepped back to observe the to quickly, Andie had wrapped himself around his boyfriend and waws obviously not interested in he or Envy at the moment. He huffed and turned to Envy, "Let's get some food."

"Sebas-chan, don't eat all my food!" Andie screamed and ran after the two. Sebastian and Envy heard laughter coming from the living room as Andie ran to the kitchen.

"I wasn't planning on it, just knew you would get off the poor boy in there., but apparently he got a good set of lungs judging by how much he's laughin'." Sebastian smiled and leaned on the counter. "En, this is Andie my best friend since like preschool, the kid in there is the boyfriend I haven't met yet, right?"

"Yeah, oh my god though, video games are a must. Much more important than this right now. Andie ran out and the sounds of the TV coming on hummed. The two in the kitchen moved back towards the living room, what Envy didn't expect was the person on the couch.

Sebastian plopped down next to the blonde and smiled, "I'm Sebastian, nice to meet you, Andie's boy toy." Ed laughed more quietly at that.

"You too." he turned to Andie, "What game is we killin' tonight?" he asked.

"God of WarIII, got it from a friend and haven't got to it from my stash yet. Just dug it out of my closet." Andie mumbled from where his playstation sat in its perch." Andie examined the group, "Taking turns?"

"Yeah, I'm going first." said Edward before anyone else could utter a word. Andie threw a black controller to the blonde as he perched himself on a coffee table before the TV.

Envy stood there, confused as hell. He had just met Sebastian's best friend, Andie, who's boyfriend was Edward. The kid whom he had asked to join his martial arts club, and now he was seeing that this boy was a neet, total gaming nerd.

"So, Bas, this Andie guy, you've known him how long?" Envy quietly asked his lover as they sat on the couches that had a view of the game.

"A long while. Met when we were young and just hung out and became ridiculous gaming buds." Sebastian spoke.

"Hey, guy, want some drinks or something while he's getting his stuff up and running?" Andie asked as he stood before the two.

"Nah, I'm fine." Sebastian turned to Envy, "What about you En, want anything? Think man has enough food to feed a houseful but he never finishes it alone."

"Um, sure I guess." Envy moved in his seat awkwardly as Andie smiled and walked to the kitchen. It felt really weird for Envy to be in a position like this. His eyes shot up when Ed moved, dropping the controller to the table and turning towards the others.

"Dudes, we are bout to create history of game epicness." Ed said dramatically. "I am going to beat this game faster than anyone, if I don't I swear to god I'll give you fifty bucks." he turned back around and sat, readying himself for the game.

-_-…

The game was suddenly over. Envy looked around and saw that the other two watchers seemed unfazed. "What happened?" Envy asked.

"The console overheated the game, my dear friend." Andie hopped in front of it and peeled a very hot disc from his console. "And this is how Edward is super freaky awesome and still has three hours till curfew!" the ginger giggled as he prodded the melting plastic with his finger.

Envy turned the glass cup in his hand, he hadn't finished the coke Andie had given him. "Well then, I say that anyone who can do that in only three hours is pretty awesome. To you blondie!" Sebastian yelled and swallowed the rest of his drink with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, whatever. I still wish for once I could finish a game." Ed sighed remorsefully.

"Ne, it's okay o'chibi-san. We forgive you because it was really fun to watch." Andie wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulders, "Ah, we should find out what to do now."

Envy snuggled into Sebastian as the other three talked, it wasn't until his name was called that he focused his attention to the conversation. "So what about you En, what's your job?" Andie asked.

"I work as a part-time assistant at the dojo." Envy told the group and then their attention went to Edward.

"Uh, I don't really do much there but I guess I work at the mechanic's shop out east, around Risenbool." Edward told the group.

"Risenbool? That's kinda far." one of them stated.

"Yeah, that's why I'm gonna be looking for a new job soon." Ed told. One of his phones started ringing. "Speak of the devil." he muttered and flipped it open. "Hello?" the group watched as Ed talked to the phone.

"Hey Ed," A girl's voice sounded, "Al told me to call this number after trying about three others. I wanted to ask how it was for your first day away."

Andie smiled and Sebastian along with envy gve him weird looks. "The girl on the phone is Winry. Ed's ex-girlfriend, she kinda cute but she was way too close in a family way for him to ever really be that into her." he paused, "But I guess me and her are okay friends."

"I'm doing great, how about you and granny?" Ed answered the blond girl. Sebastian and Envy looked at Andie for answers.

"They aren't blood related. Winry's grandmother helped raise them, Ed and his brother, with their bastard father." Andie explained as Ed spoke to his childhood friend.

"Well I know Al is gonna go see you for Christmas break, I'm still not sure though, so I'll talk to you about it later." Edward closed the phone and kicked Andie with his right leg. "Don't go spouting my life history to strangers," he turned to Envy And Sebastian, "No offense."

"Okay, so now I'm really confused." Envy stated to the others, and turned to Ed, "So I ask you to join my martial arts club. You fight with one of my guys, or girl in this matter; make a really big show to the fact you have a ton of phones, and you leave with Martel for about en minutes and the reason you left is fixed by the time my brother, Dorochet and I find the two of you. And now you're acting like you don't know me from anywhere. What the fuck? This is confusing." Envy took a deep breath.

"If you must know, I got pissed she fought dirty and I'd prefer nobody knows about my automail." Ed sighed, "And I still don't know if I'm gonna join so don't ask. As to why I'm acting like I just met you a few hours ago versus meeting at school, well I did just meet ya man. It's all I gotta say." Ed slouched in his seat. Looked at the time from his closed phone's outer screen. "What are we going to do for a few more hours since I must be home by eleven?" he asked to anyone in particular.

"We could go outside and spar." Envy suggested.

"I'd like to see you fight with someone Edo-kun." Andie called from wherever he had ran off to. The ginger ran from a hall with shoes on. "Let's get outside and see some fighting!" he dramatically shrieked.

"Your boyfriend's flamin'." Sebastian whispered to Ed as they walked to the door. Edward fell over in a fit of laughter.

"God, I don't know what I should think about that." Ed panted.

-_-…

The four guys stood in the largest grassy area in the apartment complex. There weren't many people. But there were some. Varying from families to groups of friends. Andie and Sebastian stood a few yards away from Ed and En. The two boys stood a good five feet apart. Ed had taken his shoes and socks off, Envy did the same and prayed that e wouldn't step on something.

Ed put himself into a fighting stance as Envy did, an absence of the playfulness in Ed's face scaring Andie a bit. But the red headed boy understood, Ed didn't want to be beaten or be hurt at all. Envy was the first to move from their positions.

He lunged for Ed. Wrapping his arms around the boys legs, the two fell. It was an inevitable part in that move. As soon as Ed's back hit the ground Envy scrambled for a place on the boy's hips. With much struggle he finally straddled the smaller boy, and tried to go for the face with punches or a higher position to immobilize the blonde.

The blonde grabbed at Envy's wrists but to no avail, aiming for the collar as a result. After failure at the boys shirt Ed reached one more time for Envy's collar before pulling his legs up to rest on the other's shoulders, pulling his legs back quickly; causing the green haired boy's head to hit the ground with a thud.

Ed quickly removed Envy's legs from himself and went for the boy's face as had happened to him. He avoided using his right arm for other than holding down the taller of the pair. Envy blocked and held his upper body up as much as he could and tried rolling over as his face was hit by the blonde. He decided he would prefer to be able to go to school without having to cover up a black eye and grabbed at the blonde's collar but missing due to lack of sight, his arm being in the way.

Envy did feel something though, the boy's braid. He grabbed at it and pulled, the blonde boy falling off of him and screaming in anger. He jumped at Envy and pulled on the green hair. Both hands filled with fistfuls*. He sat on Envy's waist now, the boy howling in pain as his hair was nearly ripped from his scalp.

"How does that feel!" Edward yelled at envy. "HUH?" he growled.

"It hurts!" Envy cried out as his hands reached to the roots of his hair trying to hold onto it and pull it out of the blonde's grip.

"Why does it hurt?" Ed huffed. He face red with anger.

"Because you're pulling my hair, dumbass!" Envy yelled at Ed, and then the realization hit him. He felt Edward stand up and off of him, letting go of the green locks. He saw Andie run to his lover and ask him questions, soon Sebastian was kneeling next to him.

"Ne, why did you do that?" he asked as Envy gasped.

"I didn't want to be hit, I had never been so beat upon by someone other than sensei." Envy replied rapidly.

Ed's hands were shaking, he hadn't meant to do that to Envy but he didn't want to be touched like that ever. He considered Martel luck to not have her face bashed in because she had no hair to grab. "Hey, Edo, are you okay?" Andie held his hands.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go though. I need to go get my stuff ready for tomorrow." Ed shrugged his boyfriend off and grabbed his shoes before his walked home ignoring the fuss of the ginger behind him. He wanted to get as far away from Envy as possible.

As soon as he was out of the apartment he walked along the side walked and texted his brother, asking if he was still awake. When he got a reply only a minute or so later he decided that his brother was awake enough to reply and asked if he could meet him halfway from Andie's place. His brother answered that he would and Ed quickened his pace a little, knowing his brother would try and meet him as soon as he could.

He saw Al after walking for about ten minutes and the two brothers walked back to their new home in silence, not daring to speak a word until they were in front of the house.

"Ed, what happened? Did you and Andie get into a fight?" Al asked.

"No, I just sparred and it got a little far, but nobody's hurt too bad. Andie told me he'd call the cops on me if I did anything too bad." Ed smiled at his brother and walked up the steps of the porch and through the door. Al calling out their signs of reaching home and leading his older brother to his room, and then retiring to his own.

**A/N : OMFG it took sooooo long to write this I don't know when I'm gonna update but I'll be damned if anyone wants it the next day. I'll put up another chapter as soon as I can. Farewell for now TT-TT*and if you must know about the asterisks(if they're up there) pm me plz.  
**

**What-is-the-color-of-love? The world may never know…**


End file.
